


Fire on Fire

by acquamarinus



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquamarinus/pseuds/acquamarinus
Summary: This is a fic inspired by Sam Smith's song Fire on Fire. Set in the White House period
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Fire on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I mean no disrespect to the Clintons or anyone in this story.
> 
> I've always been fascinated about the stories I read about them that they would fight and shout at each other one second and then kiss and make out in the other. I hope I got their dynamic right.

**Fire on fire**

_White House- 1994_

Bill Clinton had to admit that he had stopped listening to his wife a while ago. Hillary was pacing up and down their bedroom, hands in the air, arguing about their latest predicament while slowly taking pieces of clothing every now and again while she got ready for the night. It wasn’t his fault really. He had always loved seeing her making her case with passion, ever since their days studying together in Yale. They would passionately debate each other and then just with the same passion jumped each other minutes later. He still didn’t know how they managed to pass all their classes.

He lightly chuckled to himself.

 _My mother said I'm too romantic_ _  
She said, "You're dancing in the movies"  
I almost started to believe her  
Then I saw you and I knew  
Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older  
Maybe it's all that I've been through  
I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder  
And how I see myself with you_

Hillary Diane Rodham was certainly not the woman his mother had envisioned her son to build a life with. A woman who would just stand by him and take care of the house and the children while he had a career in politics and follow his dreams. He never understood how a single woman like his mother who had a career and was proud of her job, couldn’t approve of an ambitious woman by his side. But for him it was different. He needed someone who could challenge him, someone he could talk to and could keep up with him. And when he met and got to know Hillary; he knew he had found that someone in her. He could see them growing old together. For the longest time, he never thought he would get married. He certainly hadn’t had a great example of how married life should be in his childhood; and he hadn't been sure if he could commit to be with just one person (something that he had proven over and over again that he couldn’t do), but he knew he couldn’t live without Hillary in his life. 

_I don't say a word  
But still, you take my breath and steal the things I know  
There you go, saving me from out of the cold_

“Are you even listening to me?” Hillary turned around, hands on her hips.

“Uhm?” Bill looked startled, being caught with his wondering thoughts .

“Bill,” she exclaimed annoyed. “This is serious!”

“I know honey, but you know how I love to see you so worked up.” He slowly got up and walked towards her to encircle his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to his body. “I get so turned on.” He tried to get back into her graces and started kissing her neck.

“Not now.” Hillary pushed him away and walked away. “I don’t know how you can be so casual about it.”

He sighed frustrated knowing that his charm wasn’t going to work that night. “I’m not.”

He was not underestimating their situation; in fact, the opposite was true. He could feel the pressure building up in him, the walls closing up on him, the frustration and the stress, but he couldn’t tell her that. She had always been the strong one. He knew that he wouldn’t even be there, in the White house, without her. She had stood by him even when he had hurt her so many times and now, he was trying to be a rock for the both of them. He wished he could show her more how much he loved her.

_Fire on fire would normally kill us  
But this much desire, together, we're winners  
They say that we're out of control and some say we're sinners  
But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms  
  
_

“They are saying we killed Vince.” She shouted angrily. It hurt that people would actually believe that they would harm someone else, most of all someone who had been a dearest friend to the both of them.

“That’s just speculation and gossip press.”

“That some people will actually believe! Once the idea is planted, it’s going to stay there.” She sighed in frustration.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” He retorted back. “Freedom of the press and all.”

“You’ve done enough.” She muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He demanded.

“You let them into our lives.”

“The press?” He asked perplexed. Unfortunately, the press was something that came with the territory when you ran for office.

“The press, the special counsel!”

So that’s what it was all about. “Are we going to argue about that again?” He raised his voice.

“I told you it was a bad idea. Your wife happens to be quite a good lawyer, but you’ve still ignored my counsel.” She shouted back.

“What was I supposed to do? I wanted to get things done and we couldn’t move forward until I gave them something.”

“And how’s that going now? Got anything done recently?” She waved her hands in the air again.

“Don’t talked to me like that” He growled back. “You know how I hate it when you scold me like a child.”

“Then stop acting like one!”

“It would have been a lot easier if you had just agreed to give everything to the press.”

“It was not their business and we’ve done nothing wrong.”

“And they would have seen that and let us be.”

She snorted. “Yeah, right. We would have looked weak and that they could just ask anything from us.”

“And now the special prosecutor has got access to everything. I’m sure once they realize there’s nothing there, they’ll just conclude the investigation.”

Hillary shook her head. To say that he was a lawyer and had been a prosecutor, her husband could be so naïve sometimes. “Bill, they are going to investigate for years, maybe even for the rest of your first term and a second if you get re-elected. They’re going to call everyone we know, turn every stone, subpoena every document.”

For a second, a chill ran down his spine. Was it really going to get that bad?

“I’m sure right now they are preparing themselves to see if there’s any truth on these claims.” She added.

“But that’s absurd. They are really going to believe that the President and First Lady of the United States are capable of committing such crime?” He scoffed.

But Hillary knew better.

“Every decision you make, it impacts our family to. You say we’re in this together, but you still have the final say on everything.”

_'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me  
And look in my eyes  
You are perfection, my only direction  
It's fire on fire, mmm  
It's fire on fire_

He knew that she was disappointed that he wasn’t living up to his full potential.

“I know you are disappointed in me, that you don’t think I’m doing what I can as President, but I’ve always valued your opinion, you know that.” He gulped and looked down.

She sighed and took a deep breath. Shouting at each other wasn’t going to make things better. She walked towards him.

“You’re not a disappointment” She cupped hid face in her hands. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.” She had tears in her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel unappreciated. She knew how he would get with his fragile background and his old demons.

He nodded and sat down on the bed, bringing her down with him so she could crawl on his lap.

“It’s just so frustrating sometimes.” She muttered as she nuzzled her face in his chest.

“I know” he whispered back. He leaned his upper body back so they were now half lying on the bed.

She ran her left hand up and down his chest. “We came here with so much optimism, wanting to change the world for the best. I really wasn’t expecting so much hostility. I thought the campaign was going to be one thing, since we were all competing for the same job, but I really thought it would have been better once you were elected in office.”

He kissed her temple. “I’m so sorry I put us all in this situation.” All the attacks, all the name calling, all the hurt. “I wonder if it’s all worth it. It seems like, since we’ve entered this building, all we’ve been doing is fighting each other. I don’t like that.”

“Me neither.” She lifted her head so she could look up at him. “And it’s not all on you. We’ve decided together to do this. Remember we always talked about helping people and wanting to make things better?”

Of course, he remembered their days in Yale, first in the school corridors and then in their small apartment, spending hours talking about policies and public service and how they felt this deep desire to change the world. He had always admired her. She had been fighting for the underdog as long as he could remember.

“I guess we’ll have to go through more battles and obstacles to make it happen.” She continued.

He chuckled. “Yeah. Together.”

“Together” She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too” He smiled down at her and kissed her a second time.

Then she put her head back on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

“How about we go to Camp David this weekend?” Bill suddenly suggested.

“A break would be nice.” She agreed.

“I’ll set it up then. We can see if Chelsea wants to bring some of her friends and they can stay in one cabin while we could have the Presidential cabin all to ourselves.” One of his hands ran down her back down to her behind.

“Oh yeah,” she smiled mischievously. “And what would we do with all that privacy?”

“How about I’ll give you a preview.” He told her as he rolled them so she was now under him. He gently moved a string of hair behind her ear and ran his hand down her cheek and trying to convey all of his love for her with just one look.

Yes, they would fight each other, shout until they had nothing else to shout about, but then they would reconnect with each other until their souls burnt. That’s how it was between them and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

_When we fight, we fight like lions  
But then we love and feel the truth  
We lose our minds in a city of roses  
We won't abide by any rules_

****


End file.
